The Gift of Reshiram
by nethowin
Summary: A tragic mystery leads to a new adventure. One unenthusiastic girl will discover the reality and truth of becoming a Pokemon Trainer in the drastically changing Unova region.
1. A Picnic Beginning

Introducing the re-release of Gift of Reshiram! I finally have the confidence to say that the direction of this story has been reworked, planned, and improved. Once again, this story will follow a different... more fun and simple style of writing than the elaborate style I go for in my other stories. That being said, short chapters are going to be the norm, but it doesn't mean I won't try make it enjoyable. And perhaps, if enough readers do end up liking this, I'll allow a couple OCs later in the story.

Anyway, nethowin out. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ohhh it's not fair!" a young brunette whined, kicking rocks along her own little stroll. "_Rosa do you want to go for a picnic?_ No mom, I don't want to! _Ok, well let's just go anyway_," she mocked her mother rather well. The sun above was way too hot for her liking as she stomped along Aspertia's forested backyard with a frown. If only her mother listened to a single word she said once in a while, but no! Rosa spotted a little rock in the distance and made the running start to blast it into the sky like a soccer ball to help her mood, but said rock was slightly bigger than she thought and- "Ahhh! Ouch ouch ouch!" It didn't move an inch, not even a budge. "Stupid rock!" she yelled, hopping to lean against a nearby tree to tend to her severely non-injured foot. Rosa's frown grew, as did her fit, making her cross her arms to show it. A few splashes which sounded very close caused her to look to the ocean on her right. The endless blue came as no surprise to the girl since she was forced to see it nearly every week. The sparkles and the shoreline sounds the water made somewhat calmed Rosa as she watched the water Pokémon jump in and out of the water not too far away.

At least the view was nice, she had to admit. Her mindless gaze was cut short when she spotted something round and white in colour floating in the water. At first she thought it was a random beach ball, but when she got up to get a closer look, it didn't look that way. The white sphere eventually floated shortly down the shoreline from where she was standing, getting pushed and pulled along the sand with the wave's rhythm. Curiosity got the better of the girl and she rushed up to it, thinking that it looked as heavy as the rock she tried kicking earlier but that wasn't the case since it floated lightly on the water. Rosa knelt down, hands on her knees. "Wow..." For good measure, she poked it with a finger. Nothing. She sighed in relief. It could have been a Pokémon for a she knew! With two hands, she easily picked it up out of the water, finding that the perfectly smooth sphere was light as a feather. However, it was the three masterfully marked lines on it that intrigued her. In Rosa's mind, she believed there was no chance that that sphere was natural. With a firm hold, she stood up and examined it from all angles. "Hmm, somebody must have lost it," she said to herself.

That was when strange became an understatement. With every passing moment, Rosa's heartbeat increased tenfold as the sphere started glowing a light shade of blue.

"_Do you carry the motivation to seek truth?_"

The masculine, soothing voice and a sudden glimpse of two intimidating blue eyes in Rosa's mind made her heart skip a beat. "T-the truth?" she stuttered, shocked and scared. The sphere then began converting into a fiery red aura, until it's white physical form was no more before the aura engulfed the poor girl with a warm sensation. Rosa panicked, too scared to even scream for help as she was forced to watch the red aura surround her entire being. In the next few seconds, the aura seemed to sink into her body, being absorbed until the entire fire coloured aura was no longer visible.

Once it was gone, her rapid breathing turned into screams. "MOM! MOM!" Without hesitation, she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her all the way back to their picnic spot, not taking notice of all the voices around her she couldn't hear before. Finally back where she started, she found the older version of herself relaxed along a typical red and white picnic blanket, enjoying the sunny day.

Rosa's mother was surprised when her daughter dove straight into her for a rare tight hug, immediately realizing just how scared she was and became worried. "What's wrong?" she asked, stroking her brown hair comfortingly in an attempt to calm her down.

"I-I found a white thing over there!" Rosa quickly said, pointing in the general direction of the occurrence. "And it turned into fog and disappeared!"

Her mother looked over to where her daughter pointed, only to find nothing out of the ordinary, but took note of how unusually warm Rosa was when she looked back down at her. "Oh honey, maybe it was a Pokémon you never seen before."

"No!" Rosa oppressed, looking into her mother's same blue eyes in hope she would believe her. "It said something about the truth."

"Are_ you_ telling the truth?" her mother asked, not believing a single word the young girl was saying. Rosa just groaned in frustration, burying her face into her mother's shoulder as she still tried processing what just happened. "Alright, I think it's time we head home. You can tell me all about it when we get back Rosa."

Rosa knew that no matter what she told her mother now or later, she would never believe her.


	2. A Boot of Motivation

It was a beautiful summer day in Aspertia City. People and children alike were walking and talking in peace and harmony. A woman in her thirties was leisurely walking down a street. She wore a brown shirt and a big, white apron and her brown hair was tied in a bun. Leaves floated around her as she stopped in front of her house, happily feeling the calm breeze pass by. The woman sighed in pleasure. This day was such a lovely day that she just wanted to enjoy basking in the sun.

Then there was ringing coming from her apron pocket, so she pulled it out and answered the Xtransceiver.

"Oh, Aurea Juniper! It has been far too long since we last talked! What can I do for you?" There was a pause. "Wow! A Pokédex...for my daughter?! That's great! Yes, and it will be good for her if she started a journey!" Another pause." Okay! I will tell her and send her to see Bianca when she gets here...She's already here? Oh you never change. Once you decide on something, you don't stop...Ok...Will do...Goodbye Aurea," the woman finished and closed the device before opening the front door, excited to tell her daughter the good news.

"Rosa! I'm home!" she called, waiting patiently.

((((()))))

A teenage girl with lovely brown hair, wearing her usual day clothes, is sat on her bed playing a handheld gaming system with a determined expression. She was so focused on the game, she didn't hear her mother walk in the front door. "Come on...hop over it you stupid dog. Good lord this game is hard," Rosa mumbled as she stood up to head downstairs for a snack, all the while playing.

Rosa's mother saw her coming down the stairs after she put her things away. "Do you know about Professor Juniper? She's a famous researcher in Pokémon studies. Actually, she's an old friend of mine and she called me today for the first time in ages!" Rosa reached the kitchen while her mother continued from in the hallway. "This may be out of the blue, but Rosa, do you want to have a Pokémon?"

Rosa finally completed the level on the game and jumped up in victory. "Yes!"

Her mother took that as an answer and smiled. Rosa shot out from game land and was going to say no but then her mother cut her off. "There is a girl named Bianca that is waiting for you. She came all this way from Nuvema Town!" As soon as Rosa returned to the hallway for her own response on the matter, her mother took a hold of Rosa's shoulders and rushed her to the front door."So go meet her! She will give you a Pokédex and a Pokémon so go, go, GO!" her mother encouraged, pushing her daughter out the door before shutting it.

Rosa was frozen. 'Why did I say yes?' she thought to herself. 'Oh yeah, cause of the game...Damn it!' She sighed as she glanced around, noticing her friend Hugh violently searching around for something. He eventually noticed Rosa near her house and rushed over, out of breath.

"Hey, I heard you were getting a Pokémon," Hugh said between breaths.

Rosa tilted her head, "how did you find out?"

"Your mom called me."

"Wow...she's quick," Rosa complained.

Hugh grinned, "come on! I'm getting one too! I think I saw her this way!" Hugh suddenly took her arm and she blushed, pulling her in the direction of the lookout where the most beautiful view in the city was.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, there stood a woman overlooking the far off land wearing orange, white, and green outdoor clothing. She also had red glasses and a tan bag.

Hugh and Rosa walked up to the girl, before Hugh spoke up, "are you Bianca?"

The girl turned around and almost jumped with excitement when she saw the two. "Oh! You two must be Hugh and Rose!"

"Its Rosa actually," she corrected almost immediately.

"Sorry Rosa. I'm Bianca, nice to meet you!" A quick few seconds later, Bianca picked up grey cylinder case from the ground and held it up to the two, which held three Pokéballs in it.

"Ta-da! Your Pokémon partners are just in here!"


End file.
